Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an exercise and amusement device, and more particularly to an exercise footboard structure enabling a person""s legs to engage in an exercise of a rhythmic pattern.
As shown in FIG. 10, a prior art exercise footboard has a platform for supporting a person""s feet. The platform is corresponding in function to one of stairs of a stairway. In other words, the prior art exercise footboard is used to mimic the stairway-climbing exercise. The prior art exercise footboard is rather monotonous in design. As a result, a person is bound to easily get tired of using it. The prior art exercise footboard has a very limited marketability.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise footboard structure comprising a plank which is balanced on a support such that the plank can be caused by feet of a person standing thereon to tilt or swivel horizontally, thereby enhancing the amusement and the exercise effects of the exercise footboard of the present invention.